This invention relates generally to fasteners and to fastener-rod assemblies.
There exist many styles of fasteners which may be fastened to rod-like devices or rod-like extensions on devices. However, there remains a need for an improved fastener which is fastened quickly, is easy to use, exhibits strong fastening capability, and is of sturdy construction and design.
Some current fasteners rely on friction to hold the fasteners in place. However, fasteners which rely on friction can slip when the frictional surfaces get moist. Therefore, there is a need for an improved fastener which does not rely on friction to hold it in place.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a fastener which may be fastened to a rod or rod-like extension which fastens quickly, is easy to use, exhibits strong fastening capability, and is of sturdy construction and design.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fastener which does not rely on friction to hold the fastener in place.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fastener-rod assembly which is quick and easy to use, exhibits strong fastening capability, and is of sturdy construction and design.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, these and other objects and advantages are addressed as follows. A fastener for fastening onto a rod is disclosed which includes an inner collar having an axial bore therethrough and a retractable projection projecting into the axial bore when the fastener is in a locked position and retractable out of the axial bore when the fastener is in a retracted position. The inner collar also has a tapered indentation in the outside surface thereof. The fastener also includes an outer collar having an axial bore therethrough. The outer collar is placed uniaxially over the inner collar and has a movable protuberance extending into its axial bore. The movable protuberance is shorter axially than the tapered indentation in the inner collar and is positioned in the tapered indentation. The outer collar is slidable along the inner collar. The fastener is in a locked position when the outer collar is in its resting position relative to the inner collar in which the movable protuberance is resting in the deepest portion of the tapered indentation. The fastener is in a retracted position when the outer collar is moved axially out of the resting position. The fastener further includes means for urging the movable protuberance into the axial bore of the outer collar. The fastener is designed such that it may be locked on the rod when in the locked position and removed from the rod when in the retracted position. An assembly employing such a fastener with a rod having an annular groove on the outside thereof is also disclosed.